


El Departamento de Neuer

by AleexCarrera



Category: bayern munich - Fandom, neuller - Fandom
Genre: Amor en Secreto, M/M, cumpleaños de thomas, manuel enamorado en secreto, neuller relationship, tambien odiarán las reglas previo a un partido de futbol, thomas le corresponde, van a odiar al repartidor de pizzas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleexCarrera/pseuds/AleexCarrera
Summary: Manuel hace planes con Thomas para celebrar su cumpleaños un dia antes debido a que coincide con un partido...¿Que pasará en una noche que solo planeaban pasarla bien como amigos?





	El Departamento de Neuer

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :D Espero les guste este drabble neuller, es mi primera vez en el fandom y en esta bella plataforma, asi que espero les guste :D

Los gritos de la afición retumbaban el estadio, todo estaban listos para ver al Bayern Munich jugar esa tarde. Todos los jugadores estaban mentalizados en el partido, todos menos dos, y ellos eran Müller y Neuer.   
Todo había empezado el día anterior en el último entrenamiento previo al partido.

* * *

 

De un lado a otro calentaba Thomas antes de hacer un par de tiros hacia Manuel. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, mientras practicaban comenzaron a platicar.

\- Oye Thomas, ¿Que vamos a hacer para tu cumpleaños? - preguntó Neuer.  
\- ¿No es evidente? Ganar el partido de mañana... - contestó.   
\- No... Me refiero a algo entre nosotros... Ya sabes... Entre compañeros... - corrigió rápidamente Manuel.  
\- Ah.... Pues no lo se, tal vez podamos celebrarlo después del partido... - dijo sin relevancia mientras pateaba el balón hacia su compañero. Neuer lo atrapó con facilidad.  
\- ¿Y si lo celebramos hoy? - soltó el portero.  
\- ¿Hoy? ¿En donde? Sabes que no podemos salir un dia antes de cualquier partido... - dijo Thomas.  
\- Lo se, pero podemos ir a mi departamento y ver algo en netflix, incluso podría cocinar algo para ti... -.  
\- ¿Tu? ¿Cocinando? - Neuer asintió. - Okay, entonces vamos a tu departamento saliendo del entrenamiento... - dijo el delantero para finalizar la conversación.  
Pasó el resto del día entre ejercicios y una plática motivacional para el partido del siguiente día, y cuando habían acabado todos sus compromisos, ambos jugadores se dirigieron al departamento de Manuel.

Era bastante amplio, con dos sofás frente a una pantalla de plasma, la cocina era bastante modesta debido a que casi no cocinaban en ella, y habían dos habitaciones amplias, una principal donde dormía Manuel y la otra era para visitas. No era la primera vez que Thomas iba al departamento de su amigo, asi que supo exactamente donde dejar sus cosas para pasar la noche ahí.

\- Y bien... ¿Que vas a cocinarme? - pregunto Müller.  
\- Tenía pensado prepararte una lasagna, pero no se si te gustaría comer otra cosa... - contestó Neuer.  
\- Pero te vas a tardar y muero de hambre... ¿Y si pedimos una pizza y comenzamos con la película? - sugirió el delantero. Neuer se puso nervioso, siempre que veía una película con Thomas deseaba dejarla de lado y disfrutar de los labios de su amigo. Manuel estaba secretamente enamorado de Müller, y sabia que si sus amigos, incluso si el mismo Thomas se enteraba, las cosas se pondrían difíciles. Pero sucumbió ante la idea de disfrutar de una vez por todas de la compañía del delantero.  
\- De acuerdo... Pediré la pizza mientras tu buscas la película en netflix... - el portero fue a la cocina a marcar el número de su pizzería favorita y ordenó una grande hawaiana, la favorita de Thomas, y cuando regresó a la sala su amigo ya había escogido la pelicula. - ¿”The Circle”? ¿Porque quieres ver esa? -.  
\- Lei que esta ambientada aqui en Alemania, pero en los 70’s - contestó con algo de nervios.   
\- ¿Si sabes que es sobre dos chicos... Verdad? - preguntó Manuel.  
\- Si, pero sonaba interesante la trama... Si quieres la cambio... - contestó Thomas tomando el control de la televisión, pero el portero alcanzó su mano y evitó que la quitara.  
\- No... Esta bien... Veamos lo que tu quieras... Es por tu cumpleaños... - dijo Neuer mientras veia con ternura a su amigo. Soltó su mano lentamente, deseando no hacerlo, y con el control Thomas presionó “play” a la pelicula.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá sin mantener distancia, sus piernas quedaron juntas a la par que sus hombros. Pasaron veinte minutos y la pizza no llegaba, cosa que detestó Müller porque moría de hambre.

\- ¿Tendrás alguna fruta que pueda comer mientras llega la pizza? - preguntó a Neuer.  
\- Claro, al lado del microondas hay unas manzanas, puedes tomar una si quieres... - no le convencía demasiado esa opcion, pero era eso o seguir con hambre. Al momento de pararse estando muy cerca de Manuel sin querer lo pisó.  
\- Lo siento... - dijo rapidamente mientras quitaba su pie, pero trastabilló y terminó recargando su rodilla en el sofá, casi encimandose en su compañero.

Estaban en una posicion bastante incómoda, la pierna izquiera del delantero habia quedado entre las rodillas del portero, y Neuer podía oler a la perfección el perfume de Thomas debido a que el pecho de su amigo habia quedado cerca de su rostro. Al separarse cruzaron miradas, y por un momento lo demás desapareció. Müller queria besar a Manuel, lo deseaba inmensamente, pero tenia miedo de como reaccionaria su compañero. Sin embargo Neuer no desaprovecharia esa oportunidad, y sin pensarlo dos veces le robó un beso a su compañero. Ninguno se movió, solo era un contacto labio a labio bastante temeroso, pero que robó un suspiro de Thomas. Cuando Manuel trató de hacer un movimiento, fue interrumpido por el timbre del departamento, e inmediatamente ambos futbolistas se separaron.

Aun sorprendido, Müller se quitó de encima de Neuer y fue directo a la cocina, mientras que el portero se levantaba e iba a atender la puerta. La pizza había llegado y, resignado, Manuel sacó varios billetes para pagarla. Con la pizza en la mano se dirigió a la cocina, dejándo la pizza al lado de la estufa, y cuando giró pudo ver como su compañero se encontraba de pie enmedio de la sala dándole la espalda. Temiendo lo peor se acercó a él.

\- ¿Thomas? ... - llamó Manuel, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Desilucionado no encontró otra opción más que dar la media vuelta y dirigirse a su habitacion, pero al abrir la puerta escuchó su voz.  
\- Espera Manuel... - dijo Müller mientras se dirigia hacia Neuer, y cuando lo alcanzó lo sorprendió con otro beso. Esta vez fue más seguro y apasionado, sus labios disfrutaban intensamente de aquel contacto, y poco a poco el delantero fue empujando al portero hasta llegar a su cama.

Thomas quedó encima de Manuel, entre besos ambos se tomaron la libertad de recorrer el cuerpo del otro con sus manos. Neuer trató de quitarle la playera a Müller, pero éste se separó inmediatamente.  
\- No Manuel... No podemos... - dijo quitandose de encima de su compañero.  
\- ¿Te has arrepentido? - preguntó Neuer con miedo a la respuesta.  
\- No... Pero mañana hay partido y lo tenemos prohibido... - contestó timidamente.  
\- Esta bien... ¿Al menos podemos hablar sobre esto? -.  
\- Prefiero irme a dormir ya... Por favor... - pidió Thomas, el portero solo asintió, pero Müller en vez de salir de la habitación se acercó a Neuer, lo besó de nuevo, y se acostó al lado de él recargandose en su hombro y abrazandolo por la cintura.  
Manuel pasó su brazo por debajo del cuello de su conpañero, y despues de un rato ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Desde esa conversacion no habian vuelto a cruzar ni una palabra. En el autobús rumbo al estadio, en los vestidores, incluso ya en la cancha no se hablaron en ningun momento. El partido comenzó y a Thomas se le notaba ausente, empezaron a marcar uno... dos goles... pero él no estaba concentrado en el partido. Hundido en sus pensamientos perdió el balón, ocasionando que el equio rival tuviera la oportunidad de llegar hasta la portería de Neuer. Todo pasó con traquilidad, la agilidad del portero estrella de Munich ayudó a detener la jugada antes de que marcaran un gol. Había sido culpa de Müller, él lo sabia, y mientras despejaba el balón Manuel, el delantero articuló un “lo siento” hacia su compañero.

Despues de eso trató de concentrarse en el partido, y antes de que acabara el primer tiempo, Thomas tuvo la oportunidad de meter un gol. No la desaprovechó, así que recibió el pase y tiró directamente al ángulo superior derecho de la porteria, terminando el primer tiempo con un espectacular gol. Müller se acercó a Neuer para celebrar su gol, pero en cuanto lo abrazó volvió a sentir esa conexión especial que habia sentido la noche anterior.   
Ambos se separaron rapidamente, y entre nervios caminaron hacia los vestidores. El segundo tiempo iba a comenzar y todos los jugadores empezaron a salir al túnel que daba a la cancha, pero antes de que Manuel se fuera Thomas lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó a el para besarlo.  
\- Hey, no se me olvida que tenemos que platicar... -.  
\- Entonces... ¿Todo bien entre nosotros? - preguntó el portero.  
\- ¿Bromeas? Despues de esto tendremos que continuar lo que no terminamos anoche... - confesó Müller. Ambos sonrieron y compartieron otro beso, a fin de cuentas, terminando el partido, podrian disfrutarse el uno al otro en el departamento de Neuer...


End file.
